


Picnic and a Surprise

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: pregnancy revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Time for a picnic. Lorcan finds out something he wasn't expecting.





	Picnic and a Surprise

The day was pleasantly warm and Elide was grateful they had chosen to spend it outside as she basked in the sun, letting it warm the bare skin on her arms. Seeing the marvellous weather outside Aelin had organised a picnic and Elide had eagerly agreed to come. The past week had been blustery and cold as Winter tried to hold on as long as it could. But today, today was a true spring day and held the promise of more lovely days to come.

So far the only ones at the picnic were Aelin, Lysandra, Fenrys, and Elide herself. The other males had insisted that they finish their morning training but Aelin was impatient and wanted to head out to find the perfect spot immediately. So the ladies had left with the Fenrys as their unnecessary guard as soon as the baskets had been made up.

Feeling a little restless Elide stood and stretched her arms over her head. The warm morning sunshine was making her sleepy, and looking round she found Aelin dozing off and Lysandra had shifted into a ghost leopard and was sunning herself with her eyes closed. Elide really wanted to go for a walk, but with Lorcan such a distance away her ankle was left without its brace and now she was contemplating if it was more trouble that it was worth.

“Would you like some assistance?”

Fenrys had appeared beside Elide and he offered her his arm. Elide smiled and took it allowing him to take some of her weight as they began to walk.

~~~~~

Lorcan, Rowan, and Aedion were making their way through the woods following the scents of the females to find where they had set up the picnic. Rowan led, but Lorcan followed close behind. Something about Elide’s scent today was setting him on edge, was making him feel almost a little feral and he couldn’t pinpoint why. He just felt a driving need to be with her.

When they entered the clearing Elide was no where in sight, only the napping bodies of Aelin and Lysandra. Rowan approached Aelin and Aedion unstoppered the small water container he carried as he went to Lysandra. Lorcan didn’t particularly want to know how that was going to end so he instead continued his search for Elide. He hadn’t gone too far when she appeared coming through the treeline, holding tightly to Fenrys’s arm and laughing at something the young fae had said.

Something in Lorcan snapped.

Before he even realised what he was doing he had made it over to Elide, pulled her behind him and was growling at Fenrys. That had brought everyone’s attention to them and within moments Rowan was between them as Fenrys went on the defensive out of pure instict.

“What the hell Lorcan? What is with you today?” Rowan said looking between Lorcan and Elide, as if Elide could offer some explanation.

“Lorcan, you can stop growling,” Elide said putting her hand on his arm, “It’s only Fenrys. We just went for a walk. What’s got into you?”

Aelin had joined them by now and stood with her arms crossed, “You know these males and their territorial bull…” then Aelin stopped. Lorcan looked at her as her eyes went a little wide and then Aelin gave him a broad smile. Lorcan finally stopped growling. “Indeed, Lorcan, what has got you acting so territorial today?”

Lorcan looked at Fenrys. Fenrys. He had perceived Fenrys as a threat. First of, Lorcan could snap him like a twig, and secondly Lorcan knew he would never, ever knowingly hurt anyone of the females in this court. But still he had been ready to tear him limb form limb because of Elide. Elide… Hellas damn him it all made sense now.

Lorcan turned to Elide and she just looked confused. Gods, she didn’t know.

“Elide,” Lorcan swallowed as a thousand different emotions slammed into him. “Elide you’re pregnant.”

~~~~~

Elide looked up at Lorcan, trying to process the words that had come out of his mouth.

_Pregnant._

She ran through her cycles in her mind, what the date was. She was three, maybe four days late. Nothing too out of the ordinary. But the way Lorcan had acted… could he really sense it this early?

Everyone in the clearing stopped waiting for Elide to react. There were hesitant smiles on their faces, even Lysandra in human form who was now in human form and hair was dripping with water. How that had happened Elide wasn’t entirely sure. The only two people who weren’t smiling were her and Lorcan.

Elide’s hands dropped to her stomach. She was struggling to believe it.

“Lorcan,” Elide said quietly, her throat feeling too tight, “are you sure?”

Lorcan knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. Elide was trembling as Lorcan inhaled her scent from her wrist, right where she knew he could feel her pulse racing. His thumbs grazed over the inside of her wrists and then he looked up, his eyes were lined with silver.

Elide let out a sob and launched herself at Lorcan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lorcan remained kneeling holding Elide to him. Then Elide pulled back and wiped her eyes and Lorcan stood up, still standing close. As the world came back into focus through her tear blurred eyes Elide saw her friends, now smiling a little wider. Elide let out a breathless laugh.

“We’re having a baby,” Elide officially announced, a beaming smile on her face.

There was laughter and cheering, and Elide found herself being embraced by Aelin. The males in the clearing were smart enough not to approach Elide at the moment, especially after the scowl Aelin had received from Lorcan.

“Oh please, Lord Lorcan Lochan,” Aelin said as she retreated to where Rowan stood, “I’m not going to steal your wife from you. You’re pregnant wife.”

Elide couldn’t help but laugh at the roguish wink Aelin gave her and how Lorcan couldn’t help stiffen a little at the implied threat. Elide just threaded her fingers through Lorcan’s and led him to where Aedion was now unpacking the picnic.

While they walked Elide turned back to look at Lorcan, he was looking at her, with something Elide would describe as shock on his face. When their eyes met he pulled her to a stop. Elide opened her mouth to ask him if her was alright but before she could Lorcan had pulled her to him, his mouth on hers in a gentle kiss. Then Lorcan rested his forehead on hers.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Elide smiled, “I love you, too.”


End file.
